


It's Called Fashion

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Ugly Christmas Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe has an ugly and aggressively festive hat





	It's Called Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/gifts).



> Written for QianLan, who suggested "Person A: that is the most ridiculous hat! Person B: But it's festive!"

“What on earth is that?” Finn asked, raising his eyebrows when he saw… whatever it was that was on Poe’s head.

“Isn't it cool?” The other was unfazed by Finn's flabbergasted look, beaming proudly to himself. 

“Well… I've got to say… That is the most ridiculous hat I’ve ever seen.” Finn said, trying not to be too hurtful.

Poe didn’t seem hurt at all, in fact, he seemed encouraged by his words. “I know! But it's festive!”

It certainly was that. Finn had no idea where Poe had gotten his new hat, but he was seriously considering the possibility that he had gotten the hat from the actual North Pole. It was a Christmas tree. It was a cone made of green felt, with a string of bright lights around it, and a gold star atop of the cone. It was one of the craziest things Finn had ever seen. It was actually rather impressive. 

“That can’t be safe, though,” he noted, nodding at the LEDs around the cone. “Isn’t that a fire hazard? You’ll burn your hair off.”

Poe scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to burn my hair off. You’re so dramatic. Besides, it works perfectly for Leia’s party.” 

“Oh, I’m the dramatic one? You literally draped yourself over the couch and sighed repeatedly for like, five minutes, when I didn’t bought the chili cheetos instead of the lime chili cheetos.” Finn teased. 

“Hey, in my defense, that was a pretty rough mistake. I mean, they’re nothing alike, how did you get the wrong bag!” Poe countered.

“Well, they both had chili in the title.”

Poe gasped. “Lime chili is way spicier than chili, and the fact that you could compare them is terrible!”

Finn laughed. “Well, you set me straight, didn’t you? And I bought plenty of lime cheetos next time.”

“Well…” Poe smirked. “I wouldn’t say that I set you straight...”

Finn snorted, shaking his head. “I should’ve expected that one.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Poe nodded, adjusting his head. “But you know I’m right, this is perfect for the party!”

Finn sighed, shaking his head. “Yes, it definitely is that.”

Poe grinned triumphantly. “Ha! So there!”

Finn rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got me. Now go on, get ready, you’re not even fully dressed.”

Poe stuck out his tongue before walking to the closet. “You’re just jealous because I have a cool hat and you don’t.”

Finn just rolled his eyes again before going to pull on his shoes and pack up the cookies he had made for the party. When Poe emerged, he proved that he was dedicated to matching his hat to the rest of the clothes. He had on his favorite terrible ugly sweater - which Finn couldn’t really complain about, since he had been the one to knit the sweater, and he was also wearing an ugly sweater, but he had to commend Poe’s dedication to a ridiculous outfit.

They went to the party, and, as was to be expected, Poe’s hat received a fair amount of teasing. It was all friendly, of course, Jess, Rey, Snap, Karé, Iolo, and Bastian losing their minds when they saw the hat. Poe rolled with it, of course, teasing them just as much for their own sweaters and clothes. 

Leia, of course, wasn’t going to be so rude, biting her lip to fight back a smile when she saw Poe’s hat. “Oh my goodness, Poe,” she said, shaking her head fondly. “That right there is a hat. You’d put Santa’s elves to shame.” 

Poe beamed, adjusting his hat proudly. “Right? Finn says it’s a fire hazard.”

“Shame on you Finn,” she teased warmly, shaking her head. “What a Grinch.”

Finn just shrugged, grinning at her. “I know, I know, shame on me for worrying about my husband catching on fire.”

“Hm, for shame, Finn, for shame.” The two looked at one another for a moment before starting to laugh.

Poe let out a long suffering sigh, shaking his head. “Ha ha ha. Make fun of me all you want, but at the end of the day, I’ve got the cool hat.”

It was then that Han walked out of the kitchen, toting a small tray of eggnog. He stopped dead in his tracks. “What is that?”

“It’s my hat,” Poe said proudly, “And it’s amazing and ridiculous.”

“Well, it sure is one of those things,” Han said, shrugging at the disapproving look Leia shot him. “What?”

“Yeah, I know it’s one of those things. It’s amazing.” Poe said brightly, taking a couple of glasses of eggnog, passing one to Finn and toasting to Han. “It’s okay to be jealous.” With that, he pulled Finn away. 

On the way over to the living room, Poe made a humming sound. “My hat isn’t that bad, is it?”

Finn looked over at him, shaking his head a little bit. “It’s ridiculous, but it’s not bad. It’s actually a really cool hat. And I’m impressed with the fact that it hasn’t caught on fire yet.”

Poe laughed. “That’s true. It is hardy. So it’s a good hat?”

“Personally, I think it’s goofy. But I love seeing you love things. And you’re really endearing with the hat. It’s one of those ridiculous things that makes me love you more.” Poe smiled warmly at him before shaking his head.

“You’re a cornball and a total nerd. Although I do like how romantic you get over my hat. Maybe I'll just wear it all the time.” he added, a shit eating grin on his face as he kept walking.

Finn sighed, murmuring under his breath. “I should've seen that one coming.”

“Yeah, probably.” Poe grinned, setting his hat at a ridiculously jaunty angle. When Finn raised a brow, he just shrugged. “It's called fashion, look it up.”

Finn just sighed again before taking out his phone and taking a picture, smiling when his husband posed. While he wasn't sure he could ever forget that hat, some photographic evidence wouldn't hurt. 


End file.
